Carbo Ferrum
Carbo Ferrum is a boy from District Twelve. He was reaped for his Hunger Games. Info Carbo Ferrum Male District Twelve Age: 17 Weapon: Sword Appearance: Carbo is tall boy from District Twelve. He has black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He is tall, 6’7. He is very skinny, since he and his family don’t have money. He is muscular. Personality: Carbo is a nice boy, He always cheers other people up and other people seem to like him. He is very focussed and he can tell when people mean what they say or if they are big liars. Strengths: Carbi is very strong, he has lots of muscles. Being from District Twelve, the poor part he is used to hunger and how to survive without food for a longer period. He knows how to make traps. Weakness: His plant identifaction skills are so bad. He doesn’t know a thing about plants and he will with that. He isn’t good swimming and he finds it hard to hide himself. He would actually just find a cave and put traps in front it, hoping that animals and tributes get caught in it. Backstory: Seventeen years ago there was a baby born in District Twelve, Carbo Ferrum. He was born in a poor family in the Seam. He went to school but after school, being the oldest of the five kids he went to steal from the market. He stole enough to keep his family alive for another day. One day he was betrayed and he got punished on the square. They tortured him and his mother went into a depression after she saw this. Carbo also went into the forest the set traps so he could get some flesh that he could possibly sell. His father deceased a few year before the punishment. One day it was reaping day. He claims tesserae so the odds weren’t in his favour and then it happen. The escort called his name and obvious there were no volunteers. Interview: Carbo is still shocked about the fact that he has to compete in the Hunger Games and will be very straight to the point at the interview. He doesn’t want to cry on national television but he did it several times in he chamber. Bloodbath strategy: Carbo well run straight into the cornucopia, grab a katana and backpack. Kill some tributes and then flee the bloodbath. Strategy during the games: He will try to hide as much as possible and prevent any contact with other tributes (expect his allies). He will try to find a cave and puts all kinds of traps in front off it. He will know the way around the traps so he can possibly hunt if it’s necessary. Alliance: He will try to make an alliance with two tributes, he wants them to be the outlying districts. Token: His token will be a chunk of coal his father gave him when he was just a little boy. Category:Males Category:District 12 Category:Tributes Category:Wesolini Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped